


Success

by heartsick_alien_diplomat



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Abuse, Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Romance, Awkward Conversations, Domestic Violence, Explicit Language, Heartbreak, Human Sebastian, I'm Sorry, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Underage Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsick_alien_diplomat/pseuds/heartsick_alien_diplomat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When describing Sebastian Michaelis, most people say successful. Most people, however, don’t actually know anything about the self-starting entrepreneur except for his philanthropic tendencies. As mysterious as he is smart, Sebastian could charm his way into anyone’s heart. When a young, hopeful intern shows up, the successful man has to figure out how to balance his past and the present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Every character from Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso.

After pulling himself out of bed, Ciel yawned.  _ Shower, breakfast, go to work. _ Ciel created a mental to-do list. When he got to the bathroom and undressed, the twenty year old peered in the mirror. Slender and pale, Ciel was not impressed with his body.  _ Welp, I’m not trying to impress anyone else either. _ When he was done showering, the young man slipped into a white button down shirt, black jeans, and boots. Ciel glanced at the time and ran out of his apartment.

Sebastian did not want to get out of bed. The silk sheets were cool against his clammy skin, and sweat caused his skin to shine in the sunlight, which was sneaking in through the thin curtains. Sitting up, the twenty-five year old ran his fingers through his hair.  _ You need to snap out of this. You have work to do today. _ After getting out of bed and putting on black dress pants, a light pink button down shirt, and a black waistcoat, Sebastian drove his little Elise Sport Lotus to work.

Ciel finally got off the shitty, broken-down bus, which he rode to the towering office building where his internship was located. Going inside, the young man was greeted by a loud, very red person sitting behind the reception desk. The person flipped their hair and spoke into the intercom on the desk.

“Mr. Michaelis will see you now,” the person purred, “His office is on the 13th floor. It’s the only office up there. Oh, and my name is Grell Sutcliff.” 

“Thanks,” Ciel said shyly, before going into the elevator. His heart started to beat very hard as the elevator climbed up, up, up. After a soft ding, the doors opened. Walking down a long hallway, Ciel tapped softly on an expensive frosted glass door. The door opened.

“Hello, Mr. Phantomhive. Come in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue this?


	2. New Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add some more! Hope you guys like it c:

_ Damn. He’s beautiful, _ Ciel thought as he stared at Sebastian for what seemed like hours, before sitting down in a cushioned chair. Sebastian sat behind his desk and looked Ciel over. The entrepreneur took note of Ciel’s appearance in a little black notebook. Clearing his throat, Sebastian looked at Ciel. The younger man jumped and nervously glanced up at Sebastian. 

“I’ve decided you are to be my personal assistant, Mr. Phantomhive. You will report to my office every morning at 8:30, and you can leave when your work is finished. Understand?” Though he spoke firmly, Sebastian also had a tenderness to his voice. 

“Y-yes. Of course. Sir,” Ciel stuttered softly. 

“I don’t need help at the moment,” Sebastian said, “I suggest you go introduce yourself to the other employees.” 

Ciel hesitantly stood and left the room. In the elevator, Ciel breathed a soft sigh of relief.  _ Thank goodness! I doubt I could have stayed in there with him any longer. He’s so handsome...  _ The ding of the elevator interrupted the young man’s thoughts. After leaving the elevator, Ciel wandered the large office building. About half of the floors were used for actual work purposes; the rest were for entertaining both employees and entrepreneurs who would visit for meetings. Everything was beautifully designed, and Ciel could tell that someone had put lots of time and money into the interior design of the building. The intern made his way back down to the front lobby, where Grell, the receptionist was chatting with a tall, stern looking man with dark hair.

“So, William, when are you going to ask me out? Hm? HM?” Grell wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. 

“Never,” William answered with a bored tone of voice, “And refrain from asking in the future. The answer will  _ always _ be no. In which room will the meeting with Michaelis be?”

“You’re so CRUEL, William~! It’s the first meeting room,” Grell wailed. 

Rolling his eyes, William left. Ciel slowly approached the lamenting Grell. 

“Are you alright, ma’am?” Ciel asked after a few moments.

“Ma’am? MA’AM?! That’s what you call old women! I’m young and hot!” Grell sobbed harder onto her paperwork. 

“Whoa, whoa! I’m sorry,” Ciel quickly apologized, as someone entered the lobby. The man was stunning but had a foreboding aura about him. Messy black hair, dark glasses with bright eyes, and a strong jawline created the man’s face, and he was dressed in a black suit.  _ Geez, he looks like he just came from a funeral, _ Ciel thought grimly. Strutting straight up to the front desk, the man demanded to see Sebastian. 

“He’s in a meeting right now, Mr. Faustus. You need to wait,” Grell sniffled. 

“I don’t fucking care. He and I need to have a talk, so I’m going to march up there and see him, understand? Now tell me where the fuck he is!” Mr. Faustus growled.


	3. Golden Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains violence and explicit language from Claude Faustus.

“He is in a meeting, Claude! You can’t go see him right now,” Grell snapped.

“Argh!” Claude pushed a pile of papers onto the floor. “I’m leaving, bitch!” He proceeded to stomp up the stairs. As Claude’s cursing faded away, Ciel picked up the papers and stacked them on the desk. 

“Who was that?” Ciel asked once all the papers were returned to their proper spot. 

“Claude Faustus. He has some sort of relationship with Mr. Michaelis. I’ve tried to ask the boss about it, but he gets this peculiar look in his eyes and doesn’t talk to me for a while afterwards,” Grell replied. 

_ Hm. Maybe I can find out… _ Ciel thought to himself, before Grell interrupted his thoughts. 

“Can you go get me a peppermint latte from that coffee shop across the street? I’ll be forever in your debt.” Grell fluttered her eyelashes. 

Rolling his eyes, Ciel nodded and left. 

~ ~ ~

Sebastian stood up and shook hands with William Spears after the meeting. Although the two men were not fond of each other, they helped each other tremendously with mutually beneficial business agreements. Sebastian went to his office, and sank down into his plush swivel chair. Closing his eyes, the CEO tried to relax for a moment before getting started on more work. His few, precious moments of peace were destroyed when the door to his office was forced open, and a golden-eyed man stormed in. Opening his dreamy, chestnut-colored eyes, Sebastian tried hard not to show emotion on his face, despite becoming an emotional wreck on the inside when he saw Claude Faustus. 

“I told you not to come back, Claude.” Sebastian’s voice had a nervous quality to it, an apprehension that was not there before. 

“Do you think I fucking care, Sebastian? I come, I take what I want, I leave. How many times do I have to tell you that in order to ram the idea into your dumb-ass skull? You’re such an idiot,” Claude harshly berated as he strode closer to Sebastian. 

“I..I,” Sebastian said as he desperately tried to soothe his growing anxiety, “I’ll call security.”

“Ha! You’ve never done that before, you coward,” Claude chuckled. Sebastian stood and reached for the phone on his desk, but Claude grabbed his wrist. 

“Trying to be brave this time, eh? I guess you’ve finally grown some balls,” Claude snarled and dug his nails into the entrepreneur’s wrist. Sebastian made a soft, surprised noise, and in his struggle to get away from Claude, he scratched the man’s cheek. A couple of droplets of blood emerged from the skin on Claude’s devilishly handsome face. Growing angry, Claude slapped Sebastian across the face, sending the man to the ground. Kicking his ex’s side caused an odd sort of happiness to bubble out of Claude’s throat. 

“Haha! You can’t tell anyone about this, you little whore, or I’ll tell your secret,” Claude said in a singsong voice before laughing loudly. A few more solid kicks to his sides and ribs sent the strong CEO into a wheezing fit. Claude soon grew bored of his toy, and after kicking the gasping man’s stomach particularly hard, left the building through a back exit. 

Sebastian was left curled up on the floor with his eyes squeezed closed. Trembling slightly, the man didn’t care if anyone saw him like this. In fact, Sebastian wished someone would come rescue him from the Hell that had trapped him. 

~ ~ ~

Ciel came in carrying two drinks, a peppermint whatever for Grell and a small hot chocolate for his boss. After handing Grell her drink, the intern, deciding to be healthy, walked up the stairs to the 13th floor. Ciel tapped lightly on the door. No response. He waited for a moment. No response. 

_ Perhaps he’s on a phone call or something. I’ll just go in and set it on his desk. _ Ciel pondered. Quietly opening the door, Ciel peeked in and looked at his boss. Sebastian was leaning against his desk and sitting oddly in his chair, as if he was in pain. Tense, troubled, and deep in thought, the CEO’s facial expression clearly showed misery. _ But from what? Well, I guess it’s none of my business, so I shouldn’t ask.  _ Ciel thought. The intern walked in and set the warm drink on his boss’s desk. Startled, Sebastian looked up. 

“Oh. Thank you.” Sebastian sounded quiet and reserved, almost timid.

“It’s hot chocolate, sir. One of my favorites. I thought you’d like it as well. After all, who doesn’t like chocolate? Well, besides my aunt. She isn’t fond of sweets. Anyway, I love chocolate, sir. And most other sweets. What about -” Ciel realized he was babbling and quickly shut his mouth. Blushing, the intern looked away from the man sitting in front of him. Sebastian, however, began to smile. 

“You don’t need to feel embarrassed, Mr. Phantomhive. I sometimes ramble when I’m nervous,” Sebastian assured his assistant. 

“Oh, I’m still sorry about that. I’m sure I’m wasting your time, sir. Is there anything you’d like me to help you with?” Ciel asked.

“I will have things for you to do tomorrow. You can go home for today. I plan on packing up and going home soon. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Sebastian said and stood, smiling despite the pain in his torso. 

“Okay, sir. I’ll see you tomorrow morning!” Ciel hurried out the door. 

Sebastian liked his new assistant. The entrepreneur had a feeling that the thoughtful, considerate, and adorable intern would be an important figure in his life. 


	4. Charity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a lot of awkward Sebastian/Ciel relationship building, and some explicit language from Claude Faustus.

The rest of the week, and the next couple of months, went by smoothly. No visits from Claude, and Ciel and Sebastian grew closer day by day. On one Friday morning, Sebastian felt especially anxious as he ate his breakfast.  _ Something will happen soon. Something big. I can feel it. _ Sebastian thought. He got to work a couple minutes late due to traffic. Rushing into the building, the CEO hurried up to his office. Sebastian had noticed his assistant was fond of lying down and needed lots of room to work, so it was not a surprise to see Ciel was lying on the floor, doing paperwork.

“Hello, Mr. Michaelis.” Ciel looked up and smiled at Sebastian. 

“Hi, Ci- Mr. Phantomhive,” Sebastian said as he sat in his desk. Both men worked diligently the rest of the day, except for a pleasant lunch break. When it came time for packing up, Sebastian stopped Ciel. 

“Mr. Phantomhive, you have been an excellent assistant. Would you like to accompany me to a charity event Saturday evening? I know it’s short notice, but it was only recently scheduled and -”

“Yes,” Ciel interrupted him, “I’d love to go.” 

“It’s a formal event, and it starts at 6:30 p.m. I’ll pick you up at your apartment. Perhaps you can give me your number, so I can contact you later?” Sebastian smiled. 

“Oh, er, sure,” Ciel replied as he blushed and scribbled his digits on a scrap of paper. After giving it to Sebastian, Ciel rushed out of the door. Sebastian had a little smile as he read the phone number over and over again, committing it to memory.

~ ~ ~

After eating dinner and taking his medicine, Sebastian laid down on his bed and called Ciel. 

“Who is this?” Ciel demanded.

“It’s me, Sebastian.”

“Oh, heh. Hi. Sorry about my tone a moment ago. I thought you were someone else, because I didn’t recognize the number. But now I know it’s you! Heh, heh…”

“Please text me your address so I know when to pick you up tomorrow.”

“Yes, sir. I will do that right now.”

“Oh, and call me Sebastian.”

“Wow, okay, Sebastian! Mm, that’s a very nice name. And you can call me Ciel. You’ve always been able to call me Ciel, actually. I guess you were just being professional before.” 

“Ciel... Very beautiful name. Means “heaven” or “sky,” yes?” 

“Heh, yeah. Thanks. My parents liked the name.”

“I like the name, too. It suits you, I think.”

“Where did you get your name, Sebastian?” 

“. . . . . . . . .My mum named me. . .” 

“Oh, er, okay.”

After a lengthy pause, Sebastian said goodbye.

“See you tomorrow, Sebastian.” Click. The line disconnected.

Sebastian stripped to his red plaid boxers and pulled the sheets over himself. His phone began to rang, but the man didn’t need to look at it to know who was calling. Sebastian ignored his phone and fell into a dreamless slumber.

~ ~ ~

“Thanks for coming over, Alois. I need you to help me pick out my outfit,” Ciel called as he stepped out of the shower. 

“Hey, no problem, pal. I’m happy to help. Was Lizzie sick or somethin’? She’s better at this than I am. So...tell me about your man,” Alois giggled as he looked through Ciel’s closet.

“Yeah, she has the flu. Sebastian has brown eyes, but they’re like chocolate. Mm, they’re so pretty. And he’s just a little bit pale. Sebastian is tall and thin, but I bet he has serious muscles. He’s fit, and he likes salad, but he says he like cheesecake as well. Gotta get you a man who can eat both, Alois. Oh, oh, and he has the most beautiful hair! It looks so soft…” Ciel began to gush about Sebastian, when Alois threw some clothes at him. 

“I think those will be just stunning. I want to meet this Sebastian. He has to pass the test,” Alois declared.

“Test?” Ciel put on black oxfords, black dress pants, a blue button down shirt, and a black blazer, which made his waist look even thinner than it was previously.

“Yep. I have to like him before you can date him.” Alois smiled. 

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation. Ciel squeaked and frantically tried to get himself together, and Alois opened the door. Dressed in a dark grey suit with a white shirt and red tie, Ciel’s boss was a pretty sight, to say the least. The red tie made Sebastian’s eyes look more auburn than brown. 

“Hello there, I’m Alois Trancy. Are you here to pick up my bestie?” Alois asked.

“If your “bestie” is the Mr. Ciel Phantomhive, then yes,” Sebastian answered. 

“Hm, are you a serial killer? Or any other sort of criminal?” Alois demanded abruptly.

“No, no! I..I..just no.” Sebastian looked deeply troubled by the question.

Ciel came to the door and smiled. He greeted Sebastian and the two went outside. After opening the passenger side door of his Elise Sport Lotus for Ciel, Sebastian got into the driver’s seat. Ciel got in and marveled at the fancy sports car as Sebastian began driving.

“This is a really nice car, Sebastian. I think it suits you,” Ciel commented. 

“Thank you. A friend of mine bought it for me as a Christmas present.” Sebastian focused on the road.

“Oh, cool. Where are we going?” 

“It’s a fancy dinner for a non-prophet organization that helps people pay their medical bills. Some other people and I sponsor these people and the dinner. The dinner allows us to meet those we help as well as announce other fundraisers. It’s lots of fun.”

“That’s really cool.” Ciel smiled as they arrived at a very expensive, high class restaurant. Sebastian parked, and the two went inside. 

~ ~ ~

Nothing too eventful happened during the dinner. Afterwards the pair got back in the car, but Sebastian was in the passenger’s side, and Ciel was in the driver’s seat. 

“Are you sure you want me to drive, Sebastian? You only had half a glass of wine…” Ciel asked nervously. 

“Yes, Ciel. I trust you. I just don’t feel comfortable driving right now. Alcohol and I don’t go well together.” Sebastian looked anxious.  

“Alright.” Ciel followed Sebastian’s directions and ended up at a beautiful, Victorian-style manor just on the outside edge of the city. Parking in the driveway, Ciel and Sebastian got out of the car. 

“Oh, damn,” Sebastian swore under his breath, “I’m sorry, Ciel. I can get someone to drive you home, if you don’t want to sleep here tonight.”

“No, it’s fine. I’d just feel bad if I’m disturbing you or bothering you or something.” Ciel murmured softly. 

“I’d be happy if you stayed. I get lonely.” Sebastian admitted. 

Blushing, Ciel finally accepted and went inside with Sebastian. As Sebastian showed Ciel around, the intern noticed that there were several children’s drawings framed and displayed all over the house and many of the rooms looked immaculate and untouched. 

“And then this is the kitchen,” Sebastian said and smiled. The large kitchen looked like it had come straight out of a show on Food Network. It had shiny, silver, updated appliances and beautiful wood cabinets. A bookshelf next to the refrigerator was filled with cookbooks, which contained various recipes from simple soups to elegant dinner party menus. 

“Wow. This is really nice,” Ciel remarked.

“Yeah. I love to cook. It helps me relax,” Sebastian said. 

“Mm, I like to eat.” Ciel giggled, then yawned, “Where will I sleep?”

“Er, whatever room you’d like. I should be getting to bed as well. Please make yourself at home. Oh...would you like to borrow some pajamas?” Sebastian asked.

“If it’s no trouble- ” Ciel was interrupted by Sebastian’s rushing off to find clothes small enough to fit Ciel. He came back with blue sweatpants and a white t-shirt.

“Is this alright?” Sebastian handed him the clothes. Ciel nodded, said goodnight, and went into one of the guest bedrooms. After changing into the clothes, Ciel flopped onto the bed.  _ Oo, so soft, _ he thought.  _ And these clothes smell like him! _ Ciel happily snuggled under the blankets and closed his eyes. The intern quickly fell asleep. 

After putting on grey pajama pants, taking his pills, and performing his nightly hygiene routines, Sebastian sat on the edge of his bed and plugged his phone into the charger. He looked at all the texts he hadn’t replied to and the many missed calls. After debating whether or not to call, Sebastian decided it would be better to just get it over with. 

“Hello, asshole. Did you see all the times I’ve tried to contact you? But what do you do? Ignore me. I even drove up to your place today, but you weren’t there.” Claude’s voice had an accusatory tone. 

“I was busy. Stop calling me, Claude,” Sebastian said.

“I will do what I want, you cock-sucker. Who’s the little, blue-haired  _ thing _ you work with?”

“No one…” 

“Ha, that’s bullshit. Who the fuck is he, Sebastian?” 

“My assistant. He’s straight, so you don’t need to worry about him.” Sebastian hoped Claude would believe him.

“Hmph. Sure. He wouldn’t be into a slut like you anyway. Well, I’m going to sleep.” Click. Claude had hung up. Lying down, Sebastian nestled into his many pillows and fell asleep. 


	5. Burns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, goodness. This chapter contains pain and heartbreak and slight emotional torture. Trigger warning for mentions of rape, abuse, and violence.

Ciel woke up to soft groans and grunts. Groggily, he sat up and rubbed his eyes.  _ Ugh..Should I go see what those noises are coming from? I guess so…   _ Ciel made up his mind and got out of bed. Hesitantly following the noises, Ciel stopped in front of Sebastian’s door. After hearing a soft, helpless whimper followed by a sharp cry, Ciel opened the door the peered inside. He saw Sebastian sweating and curled up in the bed, with the pillows and sheets thrown awry. His boss groaned and muttered softly to himself. 

Nervously, Ciel walked closer to the bed, almost tripping over something in the dark.

“Sebastian?” He whispered. Sebastian didn’t wake up. Instead of disturbing the sleeping man further, Ciel admired his boss’s body.  _ Mm, I knew he was fit, _ Ciel thought and smiled. Suddenly, Ciel felt a strong urge to lie down with Sebastian.  _ Well...what could happen?  _ He tried, in vain, to reason with himself. And so the intern lay down and snuggled up to his boss. Instead of just lying there or moving away, Sebastian sleepily wrapped his arms around Ciel and hugged him close. Hesitantly hugging him back, Ciel soon fell asleep. 

~ ~ ~

_ Shit. Shit, shit, shit. _ Sebastian had woken up to see his assistant snuggled into his arms. After carefully getting out of bed, Sebastian went to the bathroom. He undressed and winced when he looked in the mirror. The many scars on his torso never failed to shock him. Some were long and thin, others were round and jagged. Small, round burn marks dotted his pale flesh. When Sebastian saw himself naked, he couldn’t help but think of Claude’s many remarks about him. Sighing sadly, he got into the shower. 

Ciel woke up soon after Sebastian left, mostly because the bed was less warm. The intern heard a shower running and sat up. Stretching, Ciel thought of Sebastian’s warm, strong arms and firm, muscled chest… 

The shower turned off, and Sebastian walked in with a towel wrapped around his waist. Water dripped from his dark hair onto his sculpted torso, and the loosely-wrapped towel threatened to reveal more than just the “V” on his hips. Something else, however, distracted Ciel.

“What are those marks?” The intern frowned and got out of bed to inspect his boss’s body.

“...Nothing.” Sebastian blatantly lied and walked to his closet.

“They’re something, Sebastian.” 

Instead of answering, the CEO put on a t-shirt, and using his towel to cover himself, put on boxers and shorts. Ciel frowned. 

“Sebastian, please tell me what those were from.”

Ignoring his assistant, Sebastian went to the kitchen, with Ciel following close behind. 

“Oh, why are those drawings on the walls, Sebastian?”

“I volunteer at an orphanage. The kids draw me pictures as a thank you.”

“That’s sweet,” Ciel said, before adding, “You know what else would be sweet? Telling me what those scars are from.” 

Taking a deep breath, Sebastian took eggs, blueberries, flour, and some other ingredients out from the fridge and pantry. He put on a apron and began performing what seemed like culinary magic. Ciel huffed. 

“So...Sebastian. Will you ever tell me?”

“One day, maybe.”

“Why not today?”

“You won’t like the answer.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s fucking awful, Ciel. What would you like on your pancakes?” Sebastian put the blueberry pancakes on two plates.

“Maple syrup. If you wouldn’t mind telling the story, I would like to know…” 

Sebastian took out the maple syrup and set it on the dining table. He and Ciel sat down across from each other. After pouring ample amounts of syrup on his pancakes, the intern looked at his boss expectantly, but Sebastian only moodily poked at his food.

“Are you sure you want to know, Ciel?”

“Yes. Very sure. Super sure. Super duper uber sure.”

“Well, I sort of have to tell you my life story. Is that okay?”

“What part of “sure” do you not understand?”

“I am a bastard. My mother grew up in a city, but was disowned by her parents when they found out she was pregnant with me. She was sixteen years old. My father was eighteen at the time, I think, and he took her into his shabby apartment for a while. My mum was not aware of his involvement with drugs, however. When she was about eight months along in her pregnancy, she found my father passed out in the bathroom. A neighbor drove him to the hospital, but they couldn’t save him. He had overdosed. 

I was born in that very same hospital. My mum and I were discharged, but she had been booted from my late father’s apartment. Though we lived on the streets, my mother was determined to give me the opportunity to have a good life. She worked as a waitress for a couple of years but was eventually laid off. 

It was difficult for her to get another steady job. Not having the proper education and not having the money or time for an education wrecked my mother’s dreams of becoming a veterinarian, but she did have could rely on one thing: her looks. She looked a bit like me but had long, shining hair and lots of curves. 

While I practiced reading, writing, and math, she… did demeaning things to provide for us. I don’t consider myself smart by any stretch of the imagination; I just had lots of time on my hands and decided to absorb as much knowledge as I could.  Algebra, geometry, physics, Latin, French, English...I worked hard to learn it all. 

And then, when I was about twelve, one of my mother’s clients decided...He decided he wanted me. She tried to stop him. But he didn’t listen. She threw herself in front of me, and he hit her. And hit her, and hit her, and hit her…! He took me to his apartment...and...and…” Ashamed, Sebastian put his head in his hands before continuing. 

“That wasn’t the last time. H-he liked to tie me up and hit me. And cut me. And sometimes he would invite his friends over, and they’d put out their cigars on my skin while they...But I dealt with it. One day, a police officer burst into the apartment and arrested them while they were beating me. I never heard from them again. The police investigated, and I was taken away from my mother and forced into an orphanage, where a nice couple adopted me. We lived in the suburbs, and I went to a real high school. 

Then there was college. That’s where I met Claude. He lived next door to me. Smart, handsome, kind...He captured my heart. And then ripped it apart. I confided in him. I told him my story. Years of therapy, YEARS, and he was the only other person I told besides my therapist. He used it against me...He still does. He’s a sadistic monster.” 

Sebastian lifted his shirt and pointed to several long scars on his belly. “He handcuffed me to the bed and gagged me one day. He used a pocket knife to carve these into me. And this one?” He pointed to a round, jagged scar. “Got drunk and stabbed me with a broken bottle. And you know what, he still calls me constantly and threatens me and comes up to my house and my office to torture me..! Are you happy now that you know, Ciel? Are you satisfied?” 

Ciel sat there, stunned. Sebastian looked close to tears and his whole body shook slightly. Hesitantly, Ciel hugged his boss, causing Sebastian to tense up.

“I won’t be like that. I won’t hurt you. Thank you for telling me all this.” Ciel’s words calmed Sebastian down, and the older man hugged his assistant. 

“Can I tell you something, else, Ciel?”

“Sure.”

“I..I think I love you.”


	6. Slobber and Love: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and messy kisses! This chapter is really short :P

“...You love me?” Ciel hadn’t ever heard those words said to him with the sincerity in which Sebastian spoke. Those words, coming from Sebastian’s mouth, made Ciel feel amazing. Not trusting himself to speak, Ciel kissed Sebastian. It wasn’t a chaste, delicate kiss. It wasn’t a messy, slobbery kiss either. It was a forceful, passionate kiss that made their hearts race and caused their breathing to grow heavy. 

“You love me back,” Sebastian confirmed. 

“Of course.” Ciel attacked Sebastian with his mouth. 

_ I’ll make up for all those years of heartbreak and misery, _ the intern thought as he kissed his boss. Although Ciel had made the first move, Sebastian was not one to willingly be submissive. Their tongues wrestled and fought for dominance, and Sebastian’s came out as the victor. 

Nudging his tongue into Ciel’s mouth, Sebastian kissed sloppily, unlike the warm tenderness in which he usually acts. Their kiss was loud, full of slobber, and not the least bit romantic, but the pent up sexual tension could not be released any other way. 

Letting go, the two looked at each other. Deep blue eyes stared into longing chestnut ones. Ciel tucked a stray lock of hair behind Sebastian’s ear but left his hand on the older man’s cheek. Caressing gently, Ciel looked at the older man.

“I swear I will never hurt you as long as I live, Sebastian. You’re such a kind, loving man, and I don’t understand why anyone would ever purposely hurt you… You’ve been nothing but kind to me and to everyone else I’ve seen you interact with. You’re just, argh, so  _ perfect. _ Your beautiful eyes, your shiny teeth, your silky, inky hair… Fuck, you’re just the best.” Ciel stood up and took Sebastian’s hand.

“You’re too kind, my darling. Too kind.” Sebastian smiled and stood. 

Grinning, Ciel led Sebastian to the master bedroom and closed the door. Sebastian sat on the bed and pulled Ciel down to sit on his lap. Wrapping their arms around each other, the two men locked lips again and fell back to lie on the bed. After a couple minutes of making out and gentle groping, the two broke apart, and Ciel snuggled into Sebastian’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make the next chapter a bit smutty or keep it rather tame with only hugs and kisses?


End file.
